1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a seal adapted to cover a longitudinal groove forming a slide in the top of a roof bar which has in cross section, on its face that faces upward, two longitudinal lips projecting substantially toward each other to cover partly a longitudinal cavity of the bar and to define the groove between them, the seal having on each longitudinal lateral edge a conformation of substantially U-shaped cross section complementary to that of the corresponding longitudinal lip in order to interengage with the lip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art roof bar 3 comprising a light metal extrusion. Two longitudinal lips 5, 6 partly covering the cavity 7 enable the insertion into said cavity 7 of T-shaped members, for example screws with a T-shaped head or T-shaped supports, for fixing to two substantially parallel roof bars 3 various objects such as bicycle carriers, luggage carriers, ski carriers.
In the conventional way, a seal 1 of the aforementioned type covers the groove 2 and is interengaged with the two lips 5, 6 which define the top face 4 of the bar 3.
The seal is generally made of rubber or preferably of a plastics material such as PVC and has more than one function. It lies between the extrusion constituting the bar and the object fixed to the bar to prevent metal-to-metal contact. It also covers the groove in the bar which otherwise could cause an extremely unpleasant noise at high speed. A seal of the above kind is generally extruded and threaded over the two lips from one end of the bar to the other and is difficult to use when it comes to introducing a member of any kind, such as the head of a screw, into the cavity: either the seal or its central part is partly destroyed, where a screw with a T-shaped head is inserted into the groove and turned 90.degree. so that the head interengages with the two lips of the bar or the seal is cut into a number of lengths that are threaded successively over the two lips of the bar after interleaving between two adjacent lengths any member to be inserted into the cavity, such as the head of a screw.
Failing this, it may be necessary to remove the seal completely.
Users find partial destruction of the seal at certain places or lengths of seal between fixing members unsatisfactory from the esthetic point of view.
Finally, from the aerodynamic point of view, the parts of each bar that are not covered and protected by the seal generate noise at high speeds, the nuisance value and intolerability of which are in proportion to their length.
The aim of the present invention is to remedy the drawbacks of prior art seals and bars and to propose a seal of simple and economic structure that is very easy to use but fulfills perfectly the aforementioned functions of eliminating all metal-to-metal contact, esthetic covering, ease of use and elimination of aerodynamic noise.
Another aim of the present invention is to propose a roof bar adapted to receive a seal constituting the first aspect of the invention.